


Under the Surface

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Blowjobs, Humor, Mage, Morning Sex, Multi, Night Elf, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Player Character - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwater, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, vashj'ir, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: This time it’s sex first, adventure later. The threesome investigates nagas underwater.





	Under the Surface

You wake up feeling damp, and not in the nice sexy way. Your tent in Darkbreak Cove, Vashj’ir, is too small and full of condensed humidity, although having slept safely and snugly between two warm, strong, muscular bodies of Captain Flynn Fairwind and Spymaster Mathias Shaw has made your life here bearable. That’s probably the reason why you didn’t freeze in the chilly and wet underwater cave with only a light camping blanket over the three of you. Despite the moisture in the air you hum happily and let yourself doze off between your lovers thinking about the last two days on this part of your journey. 

After the difficult navigation past Maelstrom and the huge open seas you arrived at Xibala, in the Horde occupied Zuldazar like you were tasked to do. There was a message from the Lord Admiral waiting for you, sealed and addressed to Shaw explaining how you had to make a new journey as soon as you could gather supplies and some rested sailors. She told in the letter how there had been a significant increase in naga and Faceless invasions everywhere. Jaina Proudmoore wanted the three of you with a crew of trained marines to sail and investigate the most obvious place for the whispered and prophesied Queen Azshara to rise - the underwater realm of Vashj’ir between the island states and Eastern Kingdoms. You were under the guise of taking the ship to Stormwind, Vashj’ir being situated fortunately on the way. 

Some gnomish equipment was waiting for you at Xibala and you have been sitting inside a diving bell for much of your time since. The naga activity indeed seemed to be on the rise in the seaweed-decorated Ruins of Vashj’ir but no signs whatsoever of a powerful night-elf-sorcerer-turned-naga anywhere. You are going to check the last area today, the Abyssal Depths. Last night you had crossed the Shimmering Expanse from the Ruins and camped here in Darkbreak Cove that still held a minimal Alliance presence just in case. The isolated stalactite cave in the depths of the sea did seem like a good place to go bonkers. The worgen lieutenant was a bit mad already but Jorlan Trueblade, an older human male, seemed sane enough welcoming you and giving you a tent to sleep in.

There had been no sign of Valeera after that wonderful encounter on the ship. You have a hunch you’ll meet soon enough, such was the tension and connection between you two. Smiling you snuggle closer to Shaw’s broad back in front of you. A strong arm is wrapped around you from behind and Flynn’s adorably sleepy voice mumbles behind your ear. 

“Oh, you are so warm, luv. Don’t leave.” You feel something irresistible poking your buttocks through the clothes. You wiggle against it and sigh.

“Not going anywhere until he wakes up and starts ordering us around.”

“He thinks he has me under control, but it’s only in the sack”, he murmurs, thrusts once against you and seems to fall back to sleep. You giggle silently.

“Yeah, so I tell myself too, darling.”

You drift off into a lovely half-conscious state and feel their body heat around you, calming and arousing at the same time. They still smell nice after a full day in that cramped contraption of a submarine and only being able to wash yourselves in sea water. Your Arcane spells help a little but it’s not the same really as a hot bath with scented oils. You slowly rub your hips against the assassin’s ass and draw a deep breath, nose in his neck. He seems to be fast asleep or otherwise immobile and silent. Flynn’s hand starts a languid roam up from your waist stopping right under your breasts like asking or teasing. It stays there, radiating heat and some obvious intentions. You are glad. Master Mathias Shaw has shown to have this annoying restraint when on a mission and again you’ve been very chaste for some days. 

You bump your behind against Flynn’s erection and his hand slides up catching your breast in his light grip. His nimble fingers sneak blindly until they find your low-cut collar and gently pull it down your shoulder revealing your nipple. The chilly air makes it rigid - or is it the situation? The captain caresses that small area of skin around it for minutes, lazily and almost like meditating, going in circles with feather-light fingertips, pinching the peak at times, rubbing over it with the whole palm. You sigh and purr and try to stay quiet, squirming in your narrow sleeping space between the men. The tent is really meant for two people and the guys aren’t the smallest of humans with their wide shoulders and tall frames. When you feel his lips, moustaches and that two-day stubble on the skin of your neck you almost meow. 

_Now_ you are damp in that nice way. You sneak your hand behind your back and yank the captain’s belt until it opens partially. A deep laughter rumbles under your long elven ear. 

_“Yes, hero, I get it. Just let’s not wake him up.”_

_“I’m as quiet as a polymorphed mouse.”_

_“Oh, we’ll see about that. You’ll be bleating in no time.”_ You need to bite your lip not to burst into laughter. You feel him fumble with his clothes and clasps behind you and you pull your robes up as much as you can while lying on your side.

_“I actually really want to have sex while swimming. You know, floating there in the open underwater air, so to speak.”_

_“We can ask for a holiday after the quest.”_ You hear him chuckle, knowing how strict your boss can be. Flynn helps you with your hems and his hand searches under the blanket until he finds your butt cheek. He moves closer and you bite your lip in utter delight when you feel his hard, slick member poking its way between your thighs and up, up, nudging slowly until it just _glides_ effortlessly into your awaiting warmth. The feeling is mesmerizing, the sensitivity of the morning intensifying every little touch and especially that not-so-little one sliding in you, stretching you, making you throb and gasp with how huge it is to your somewhat recently awakened walls. You tilt your hips back to meet his slow thrusts and feel how you downright dribble around his shaft. Staying silent is a real challenge.

You rock against each other, Flynn holding your waist, you keeping your free hand on the Spymaster’s back, trying to keep it still. Somehow you don’t believe he’s asleep anymore but maybe he’s being polite, letting you have this moment. A whine escapes your tightly closed lips at an especially delicious angle your lover finds. His hand slips lower and rummages through your hems until it finds the hidden underwater pearl in the wet folds. Another small sob in your throat threatens to expose your sneaky affair. Flynn pushes in with shallow, quick thrusts and his digits on your clit start a circling motion.

“Stop that.”

You both jolt and yelp like two kids caught stealing Goldenbark apples. You start laughing realizing you really froze there for a moment like there was something wrong with what you are doing.

“By Elune’s grace, don’t scare me like that! I almost blasted you with Fire.”

Shaw turns around and you can see his face is not sleepy at all, having probably heard everything you’ve been communicating by his side. You throb on the brink of orgasm and the look on his face makes you throb some more.

“Join us or begone, you interrupting rogue!”

“My apologies, Champion. I didn’t intend to interrupt as much as _intrude_ in your little early morning party _.”_ You love that deep voice. He doesn’t ask, the glimmer in your eyes says a loud _yes._

“Be my guest, mate, but I’m not switching places.” Flynn is immobile inside you, not having lost any of the ardor but almost as if awaiting permission to continue. What was it now, _not_ being under the Spymaster’s whip or something…? Mathias sits up, opens the fly of his leather pants and lies back down on his other side. You moan realizing what he’s about to suggest. You yank the blanket off from you and the assassin dives between your thighs with his mouth a steadying hand on your hip. When it encloses around your nub you cry out having forgotten the Stormwind guards and the officers that are very near around your tent. 

You fumble forward with trembling hands and grab his thick rod in front of you. Flynn starts thrusting into you from behind the moment it’s glided past your lips and you don’t know which way you should tilt your hips anymore, towards the wonderful captain’s cock or the likewise marvelous devouring mouth of Master Shaw. You’re so aroused it hurts and it takes only a short moment of that all-encompassing treatment to make you explode into an ocean of pleasure. You sob around the member that Shaw now pushes into your mouth, letting you just be there and _receive_ in your quivering state of ecstasy. Flynn shoves in with a fast pace that spells his imminent release too and your boss sucks and licks you until you’re starting to ascend _again._ How he’s able to eat you so steady while your hips virtually hit him in the face with the whole banging from behind is a miracle you’re glad exists.

“Light, sweetheart, I’m -” Flynn cries and sinks deep in you, trembling and moaning and biting you on the shoulder. You feel him pulsate inside you and your core answers in kind while you suck the invading cock in the same rhythm. You grab Shaw’s sack gently and soon it’s good morning for the Spymaster as well. He’s letting himself relax and not use much of his famous, nearly endless discipline. 

“Stay in”, he rasps a command to Captain Fairwind right before he starts coming in your mouth. While you swallow and lick his seed you wonder if his face reaches Flynn’s privates as well. But it must, mustn't it? That inspiring thought combined with Shaw’s masterful sucking around your clit send you hurling again into the Nether of bliss. You moan against the still pulsing silencer in your mouth - you’re not letting it go until it has calmed.

”Mmmm. Now that’s a good way to wake up.”

”Oh, I concur wholeheartedly, my dear Emissary.”

”You two are awake now? Good. Let’s get to work. We leave in half an hour.”

”Awww boo, you terrible _whipmaster!”_

”I can literally become one, if you complain enough, Champion.” His smile is teasing and warm, the lines on his handsome face softened by the afterglow, however briefly he lets himself and you bask in it.

”Let me sleep on that.”

”Right. The showers are this way, soldiers.” Shaw gets up and exits the small tent.

”It’s a _saltwater_ pond, not a shower, thank you very much. I’d rather take the Arcane magic.”

“Same.” You whisk most of the bodily fluids away with one spell and freshen you both with another. Despite the theatrics you are feeling invigorated and ready for the day’s tasks, a wide smile on your face. You’ll probably find nothing alarming today either - except some satisfying victories over minor Faceless gangs - and will be heading home on the ship that’s anchored high above you near the small group of islands on the surface.

**

Descending into the Abyssal Depths in the ball-shaped submarine you’re not sure can be completely trusted feels eerie for whatever reason. The water around you gets darker and muddier the lower you go - this is the deepest point in all Vashj’ir, an almost untravelled center of the emerged domain. 

“This is not creepy at all. Please tell me there are no tentacles.”

You and Shaw glance at each other. _“Well.”_

“I really don’t like the sound of that.”

“Some years ago adventurers fought here aiding the elemental lord Neptulon against - you guessed it - the naga and the Faceless. Their powers seem to have been growing back very slowly ever since if only this year they reached Kul Tiras.”

“I wish they hadn’t. There’s something yucky about all those madness-inducing squirmy bits.”

“They certainly are more phallic than the name of this realm.”

“That was almost as bad as my jokes, mate.”

“I know. I was channelling your essence, darling, to try and make you feel at ease.”

You steer the vehicle down the Abyssal Maw and then you see them in the deep blue gloom: Three glowing mollusc arms rising from the seabed, huge like Ragnaros or your Garrison castle, slowly wiggling and seething darkness.

_Listen._

“They’ve grown back. Damn. Let’s go around them.”

“Yes, please, let’s stay away from those horrors. I’d like to keep my brain free of influences other than the occasional bottle of rum. Or three.”

_Open the gate._

“You both have the water breathing spell, don’t you? I think we have to leave the submarine.”

“What?! I don’t want to wet my jacket!”

“Then you leave it here, Captain. No complaints now. That cave over there needs to be investigated.” You see where Shaw is pointing and you have to agree. Flags bearing a squid-like emblem you haven’t seen before are surrounding the entrance. No signs of living beings so far. You park the gnomish machine under some cliffs so it wouldn’t accidentally drift off. Reluctantly Flynn follows you and the Spymaster to the waterlock door and one at a time you exit the only safety you have down here (except maybe your portals - if they work).

_Step into the abyss._

When you swim into the cave and turn a few corners along the narrow tunnel a peculiar feeling starts to press on your chest and muddle your mind. You glance at the men, and Flynn seems to feel it too.

”This was a doomed idea, mark my words. On my tombstone. _‘He knew it.’_ I like Anchor Weeds, put some on my grave. But please chop off any tentacles I might have grown before the funeral.”

“Hush now, Fairwind.”

_Complete the circle._

You arrive in a small round cavern with a sort of ritual altar in the middle. The rogues swim to examine it closer. Otherwise the room is empty save for all the water filling it. And the _presence_ filling it _._ It cannot be ignored anymore. The pressing feeling intensifies in you and you slow down trying to understand or dispel it. It’s been infiltrating your mind ever since you left the small submarine, but it didn’t feel menacing or uncomfortable. On the contrary. You feel like embracing everyone with velvety tendrils and giving them _such pleasure_ they have never felt before. It is within your power now. The men seem to realize something’s changed and slowly turn around to face you.

_Listen. Listen._

“Light help us. You might have been right, Flynn. Champion, are you still in there?”

 _“What ever do you mean, big boy?”_ You vaguely realize your voice is deeper and has an echo, but it only adds to the wonderful purring feeling that has taken over your whole being now. Why do your lovers seem defensive and scared? This is going to be wonderful.

“Ohh _blimey.”_

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued :P


End file.
